Although a tooth extraction socket formed after tooth extraction is spontaneously cured, the tooth extraction socket causes a loss of a height and width of alveolar bone during a curing process. The loss highly influences following implantation of a dental implant and a prognosis thereof. Accordingly, various bone grafts and barrier membranes using techniques have been used to maintain the form of alveolar bone. In particular, the techniques have been used to preserve the form of alveolar bone by immediately implanting a dental implant and grafting bones as soon as a tooth is extracted in the anterior teeth area, and to reduce a treatment period.
However, when there is a loss of a veneer block bone due to lesions, external injuries, etc., it is difficult to fix bone grafts and a dental implant and a treatment period is prolonged.
In addition, when a dental implant is implanted into a tooth extraction socket, the dental implant is placed after implantation position and angle of the dental implant are determined. However, it is difficult to place the dental implant into the tooth extraction socket due to a loss of alveolar bone, etc., and it is very difficult to determine the implantation position and angle of the dental implant.
In this regard, Korean Patent Publication No 10-2009-0124649 discloses a technique of efficiently performing an implantation operation by simulating an implantation position of a dental implant by using an image of an oral cavity of a patient.
However, the conventional techniques are technically characterized in merely predicting an implantation position for an implantation operation without consideration of a tooth extraction socket, and thus, it is difficult to solve problems of an implantation operation due to the tooth extraction socket after tooth extraction.